ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TheBen10Mazter
TheBen10Mazter/Archive1 TheBen10Mazter/Archive2 I'm an Administrator on this wiki, so I have the ability to delete pages, block users, protect and edit protected page, edit special menus, update community messages, and use theme designer. I'm also a bureaucrat, so i can make anyone a admin, bureaucrat, chatmod, rollback, and banned from chat. I can revoke any of these rights except bureacracy. If you have a problem with another user, need a page protected, or wish to have something deleted, you can ask me on my talk page. If I'm not available, you may wish to contact another Admin. If i banned you- please go to your talk page and try to communicate with me or you can go to alienx.wikia.com to reach me and we can discuss the block If i gave you a warning- Please follow the warning or not following it may result in a block. I will check this wiki everyday to make sure this wiki stays its best! Edit on! Signature Yes I like you new signature. Superbike10 02:34, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Stoked Wiki I did what I could, it's not prefect. General plasma 03:33, July 18, 2011 (UTC) User What was Godking of Ice Cerberus banned for? I think that is the same user who was vandalizing Stoked Wiki before he was banned. General plasma 05:11, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Guess What? I don't care. ¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 15:02, July 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: No need It's just in case he/she decides to start following the rules. Always be prepared. Blaziken (T-B- ) 15:20, July 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Fun activity! It's okay. It's not something extremely relevant to the wiki, but it gives users something to do. Blaziken (T-B- ) 17:15, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Top 10 list It works pretty good I could never figured on what should I put on that feature. Superbike10 17:26, July 18, 2011 (UTC) hi Hey you know the ben 10 designs are they a Problem? Codelyokofan60 18:35, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chat Not right now im kinda busy. Superbike10 00:45, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chat Sure. General plasma 01:45, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I thought something was wrong with my computer because nothing was happening. General plasma 01:49, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes. General plasma 01:51, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Are you on chat? Because there's no one on mine. General plasma 01:54, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Nothing's happening for me. General plasma 02:00, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I'll try again. General plasma 02:02, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Responsibility If you have a younger sibling that is capable of doing that then you should take precuations (or simply log off) when leaving your computer alone at any time. As an admin this is kind of irresponsible and you should know better. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 05:00, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I feel the need to give you the same warning as Anythingspossibleforapossible. You should know these things. Blaziken (T-B- ) 08:02, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Random info It is allowed, if it's correct. That's what the trivia section is for - small random facts that some people might find relevant (related to the article it's on, of course). Blaziken (T-B- ) 08:00, July 19, 2011 (UTC) This is related to your warning on Malikishak91's talk page. Blaziken (T-B- ) 15:37, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I saw it. I told you twice already I check every edit since my last visit. I see no reason to remove what he added. Blaziken (T-B- ) 15:50, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't matter. The trivia section is for little facts that aren't important but some curious people might want to know. Blaziken (T-B- ) 15:54, July 19, 2011 (UTC) New way It looks pretty good you must've picked that up From User:Roads. Superbike10 15:26, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Chat If we are both online at the same time so yes. Superbike10 19:52, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Awesome news This is awesome news indeed ways to make wikia easier to use. Superbike10 01:17, July 20, 2011 (UTC) The new features Yes I like it however about the new wiki you should get a staff member to delete that once your through with it. Superbike10 20:57, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Chat Not right now im kinda busy editing also I have earned three badges today. Superbike10 22:40, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Nope I have dinner coming up. Superbike10 22:44, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rollback Thanks. General plasma 01:56, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but... what exactly is the puropose of this Wiki? Raptor Maniac 04:15, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Link Here is a Video link from the cartoon network website. http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/video/index.html?episodeID=8a250ab031539a3b01315e3c9917005c Superbike10 01:23, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Chat I guess so. Superbike10 01:32, July 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chat? Sure. I don't know how much time I have, though; I'm waiting for someone to get online. Blaziken (T-B- ) 18:08, July 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chat Sure. Lemme tell ya something, Motor Ed, Rath is better than you! 19:59, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Why? Click here. What's different? Lemme tell ya something, Motor Ed, Rath is better than you! 20:08, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Chat sure Superbike10 20:16, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Admin Will you make me an admin. If not tell me the steps through which I can become an admin Basalt 13:09, July 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey Sure. Blaziken (T-B- ) 21:49, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Help No. I was asking if you could change the Background when using Monobook skin to black. Because it's white, the same color as the text. :Well, another option is to change the text to Black and the Background to White in Oasis, but I don't know if that would be "acceptable" by other users.-- 15:27, July 28, 2011 (UTC) "Oasis" is the name of the new Wikia look.-- 16:53, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, well.-- 17:18, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Neither is that I have to highlight everything I want to read. Re: Background It looks pretty good oh by the way how did you make it transparent. Superbike10 18:18, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Never Mind its was a feature installed all along. Superbike10 18:42, July 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Bot Yes, I noticed. Blaziken (T-B- ) 07:25, July 29, 2011 (UTC) About the request for bureaucrat. Sorry about the removal of that page bureacrat rights cannot be taken lightly by some request. Superbike10 15:28, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but did you fix the page? I really needed his information.... The Carrot 00:55, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Psfew~ Thanks. ^^; The Carrot 00:59, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Chat Im on. Superbike10 01:17, July 30, 2011 (UTC) hey, im new here so if i do any thing wrong send a message at my talkpage. over and out!! Zapbomber12 20:40, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I saw you on Community Central and that is how i came here. Wiseamy-My Talk Community Message It is very good on how you made it. Superbike10 23:34, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Chat Go on BTFF Chat! What the? I'm seeing diffrent colors. Strange... 00:50, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Haqim I noticed Haqim causing trouble here, so I'm telling you about two other accounts that are obviously his. Block them with the below links to prevent him from using them. * * Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 19:53, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Bot How do people get bots? I don't mean how their bots get a bot flag, I mean how do you make the bot in the first place? Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 19:59, July 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ben 10 Wiki Staff Member I accept it. But one thing for sure is that I do most edits from my phone when I'm not by a computer and my phone is very limited in resources. I'm only able to edit things like Trivia, Errors, or other small sections of pages. The good side is that I'm still able to access a page's history so I can still do a rollback or undo from my phone. RE: Staff I'm already a rollback. And it's the job of all users to undo and report vandalism; rollback just makes it easier. Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 00:07, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ben 10 Wiki Staff Sure I like that. General plasma 06:41, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. General plasma 06:10, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I accept. Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 11:21, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Bot I have looked into your idea of a bot, and I'm installing AutoWikiBrowser right now. I'm assuming it also works on Wikia. Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 12:14, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I already said that I accept. You may have missed it. Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 13:54, August 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ben 10 Wiki Staff Member Group Yes. I suggested something similar to Superbike10 a while back. Blaziken (T-B- ) 14:26, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Staff Members Of course I liked it the rollback group and about the 10 ips you banned I shouldnt have been surprised considering our wiki is on the spotlight if you look on the other places like the star wars wiki. Superbike10 14:33, August 1, 2011 (UTC) AutoWikiBrowser Error I downloaded it, and I tried to open it. It would open. It gave me an application error pop-up that said "The application failed to load." I use Windows XP and downloaded it through Google Chrome. Is either of those things affecting it? How'd you download it? Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 15:52, August 1, 2011 (UTC) No, I didn't make the account yet. Let me try downloading it through IE. Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 16:12, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, I tried downloading it through IE, but it still won't work. And yes, I used SourceForge. Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 16:16, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I downloaded it, and the ZIP folder appeared. Knowing what usually works here, I double clicked the file (AutoWikiBrowser), and it gave a popup asking me to extract the files. I did. I opened up the file once it was extracted into my downloads folder, but it wouldn't open. Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 16:20, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Just wait for me to come on. My impatient sister's calling me. Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 16:23, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Plz can you plz tell Weirdo Guy to un block me plz ballgum 19:43, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :Mazter, ignore the above comment. It's just a user from fanon trying to get unblocked. :Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 20:02, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :dude really ballgum 20:06, August 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Staff Okay. It just seems like you've been telling me a million times. Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 11:23, August 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chat Sure. Just turn off your caps lock. Blaziken (T-B- ) 15:19, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Quick chat Ok we have a Quick chat Superbike10 20:13, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ideas None I can think of for right now. Superbike10 21:28, August 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Staff I understand but remember I'm not always on my computer when I edit and phone is very sluggish when I try to do advanced features on a wiki. My phone by the way is a Palm Pixi. I wouldn't be suprised if you've never heard about it. It's a very terrible phone but I can still do smaller edits. Ben2themax 21:40, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Editing Hey man, on the Ben10 wikia: please stop deleting what i edit. Atomix, snakepit, toepick, shellhead, sandbox, rocks, squidstrictor, and eatle are real ben10 aliens, so should be on the page. Reply or dont, but thanks. -WickamaruzXL Restate: Again, please stopun-editing what i edit on the ben10 aliens list. Toepick, atomix, sandbox, and etc. are actual ben10 aliens, therefore belong on the 'aliens' list. Thanks -WickamaruzXL Thanks, Sorry, and Comeback Thank you and sorry for the missconception Also let me say 'congratulations' u are an experienced editior of wikia. Im sure that will get very far in life. Good luck :) Cant Im making new additions like making the use of scrollboxes Superbike10 01:47, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Ben10Mazter11 Who is he? An older/alternate account of yours? Another user impersonating you? Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 16:16, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Fix can you plz fix the ripjaws pic becuse it need to ripjaws in ultimate alien plzOddman 16:32, August 3, 2011 (UTC) hey hey dude your a adimn on the taggest wiki who made you a adimnballgum 22:40, August 3, 2011 (UTC) plz can you plz make me a adinm plzCode odd 22:44, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Request for Adminship I guess I could handle it. Once my sis' moves out of the house or if I get my own laptop, things will be much easier. How many edits someone needs to be an admin? Costas3 03:26, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I certainly could handle being admin since I am already an admin on Stoked wikia. General plasma 05:23, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Dude, what's up with advertising your talk page? There's a page for candidacy to becoming an admin. Users are to use that page, not your talk page, so ALL the current staff (admins and bureaucrats) can vote on it. You are not to promote any users to admin by yourself. They will be demoted, do you understand? As for the users: Please disregard TheBen10Mazter's talk page as a place to request promotion to admin. There's a page for that, read the community messages. Blaziken (T-B- ) 07:26, August 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Rights Alright. I'm not going to mess too much with this wiki, anyway. Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 11:28, August 4, 2011 (UTC) yes i do want to be a admin I am here to apply to be an admin. A talk Blaziken rjcf had spoken of your use of power feeding your attention you need to stop giving new ideas for this wiki for the time being these powers cannot be taken lightly your ego may bring more harm to the wiki than good. Superbike10 14:23, August 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Leaving OK. Blaziken (T-B- ) 21:43, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok also your position as admin and Bureaucrat will still remain in this wiki also the project exonaut wiki is in good hands as Lenopaw made me Bureaucrat their as I recently learned.. Superbike10 22:29, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for making me a rollback. Costas3 14:49, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeahh..... Im sorry. I just felt it was needed. Im just having hard times right now and got mad. Sincerest apoligies (no joke) WickamaruzXL うぃcかまるzxl ςιψκαμαρθζΧΨ WïčkãmårùżXŁ Re:Chat Ill be their. Superbike10 23:51, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Leaving? dint you say ,you were leaving? --Linkdarkside 01:40, August 6, 2011 (UTC) User Morpheus3000 He keeps creating unless categories. General plasma 05:56, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Chat Mabye sometime later Superbike10 15:42, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Waiting Ill be in the chat waiting for you. Superbike10 21:32, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Deputy Staff Member Thank you very much for making me a Deputy Staff Member. General plasma 23:02, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Two Questions 1.) I need help. I keep on getting this message 'There is a new community message from the Ben 10 Planet Administrators. 2.) And how can I join a group (I am groupless... I think)? Thanks :D --The Curious, and Groupless, FusionFall123 11:54, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thanks, dude. -- The Thankful, FusionFall123 14:05, August 10, 2011 (UTC) PE wiki Dude unblock me on PE wiki. DM blocked me AGAIN even after your block expired. He changed it to one year! That d!*k. -_-" I don't take any bull$h!t 18:55, August 8, 2011 (UTC) hmph Your wiki, your rules, so fine. And two weeks is unfair epspecially when I didn't do anything. I didn't do anything the first time either. -_-" I don't take any bull$h!t 18:58, August 8, 2011 (UTC) FINE I guess it's better than nothing. Thanks. :) I don't take any bull$h!t 19:00, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Council is pointless Any member can give out ideas by writing a blog. Having a "council" to do it is basically saying "you can't give ideas if you don't belong to the council". Blaziken (T-B- ) 20:28, August 8, 2011 (UTC) If people have ideas, they will share them. Blaziken (T-B- ) 20:34, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Like I said, if people have ideas, they will share them. Apparently they do not, so they don't share any ideas. Blaziken (T-B- ) 20:42, August 8, 2011 (UTC) You don't seem to get it. Nobody has any ideas, that's why nobody is posting ideas. Blaziken (T-B- ) 20:45, August 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Council Great idea, I accept. But it's impossible to keep a wiki fully private. People will find it eventually through Google or something. I don't think that part is a good idea. Could you give me the link in a private chat, though? Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 20:30, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Im afraid Roads is correct about this Im afraid this kind of secrecy wouldnt work espcially when your wiki activities can be traced. So a council is not the best idea. No wiki can stay private for long. Superbike10 21:13, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Council As good as it is the idea is not too practical and a wiki is never private and I think we got enough ideas for this wiki for a long time. Superbike10 21:22, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Edit Why was my edit removed, it is from the episode? General plasma 01:23, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Link http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki%3AMonobook.css Here is the link Superbike10 02:15, August 9, 2011 (UTC) heyMutant helios 20:08, August 9, 2011 (UTC)mutant helios A Few Suggestions I suggest that you modify MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage to these: For "Pagetitle," replace the content with this: $1 - Ben 10 Planet, the Ultimate Ben 10 Resource! For "Pagetitle-view-mainpage," replace the content with this: Ben 10 Planet, the Ultimate Ben 10 Resource! And yes, it does matter which one you put each text set into. This isn't a demand, it's just a suggestion. "Ben 10 Wiki Planet" sounds weird, and adding "Ultimate" adds a sense of the wiki being up-to-date. What do you think? Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 00:21, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chat Sorry but Dinner will be coming up soon. Oh by the way I like the description its has been put up the Ultimate Ben 10 Resource. I am in the process on perfecting a new wordmark for this wiki. Using a new font the same kind is used for the Ben 10 Ultimate alien logo. Called Timelord font Superbike10 22:18, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh, right. Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 11:32, August 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Headings Right. I usually don't if I'm continuing a conversation, but I'll do it anyway when other people's messages are in the way of mine. Sorry. Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 11:41, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Chat If the chat is fully operational. Superbike10 19:36, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Reply No, I don't. Costas3 15:21, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Wordmark Not yet Superbike10 16:32, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Forums Do the admins agree to making normal Wikia forums? Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 22:14, August 12, 2011 (UTC) User Talkpage I looks pretty good and neat. Superbike10 01:45, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Settings No thanks we should leave it as it is. Superbike10 01:50, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Why did you remove all content from Requests for chatmoderator? Title says it all. Blaziken (T-B- ) 14:11, August 13, 2011 (UTC) The main page itself is supposed to be for instructions. The talk page is supposed to be where users make requests. Blaziken (T-B- ) 14:15, August 13, 2011 (UTC) OK. Blaziken (T-B- ) 14:18, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Bureaucrat category I dont think we need it since Bureaucrat basically admins. Superbike10 21:57, August 13, 2011 (UTC) RE:Thanks Hey no problem man. I'd feel the same way if that sh** was written about me. If you need me, don't hesitate to give me a ring at the Angry Birds Wiki or at the Sly Cooper Wiki. Nice to meet you ^_^. Shrev64(Talk • ) 00:19, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :Hm, the best thing I'd do is use about this, because it seems to be cyber-bullying. Give them the pages where he back talks you and says all the mean stuff about you. Shrev64(Talk • ) 00:24, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not trying to convince you to do it, I'm just saying that if I were you, I would take that risk and just report it to Wikia privately. That's exactly what Special:Contact is for. Shrev64(Talk • ) 00:27, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Hey, I hate to remind you of this situation, but you're not the only one who got blocked D:. If you want to know why, just look here for more info. Shrev64(Talk • ) 03:42, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::One step ahead of you. I contacted them yesterday. Shrev64(Talk • ) 15:19, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yes, I mentioned you, because to be honest, I can't stand cyber-bullying, especially from someone who thinks they're at the top. And this isn't a local problem, because we've already gotten blocked. Shrev64(Talk • ) 15:26, August 14, 2011 (UTC) My Responsibilities Hey, I would like to give up most of my responsibilities because fall semester of collage begains in two weeks and I will not have enough time to fulfill all my duties, I would still like to be a rollback on Ben 10 wiki, thanks. General plasma 01:11, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok, thanks, I'll edit when I can. General plasma 01:16, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Newletter Mabye we should do that a bit later. At least until more news of ben 10 comes out Superbike10 17:59, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Um no You can use the css just not the image, the image is for use on the wiki only not this one,please mke your own image -- 00:14, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :It doesnt actually have to say @ admins the image has to be url based such as http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb46/ben10/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png the image could be the url on the omintrix or something, sorry , many agreed I should ban you and shrev so I did.-- 00:20, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I de-sysoped myself as it is not right for a bur to promote someone without a vote also I do not want to touch your messy css please wipe it or try and do it yourslef: admins should learn how-- 00:55, August 15, 2011 (UTC)